Mischievous Mates
by LHNT
Summary: Mara Coulson is your average everyday girl, except she has a tiny problem. Bad things happen wherever she goes. Speaking of bad things, big and bad Loki adds her to his list of must haves. How is a girl supposed to just relax when she's a weapon of destruction?


**Mischievous Mates**

* * *

_**Summary: Mara Coulson is your average everyday girl, except she has a tiny problem. Bad things happen wherever she goes. Speaking of bad things, big and bad Loki adds her to his list of must haves. How is a girl supposed to just relax when she's a weapon of destruction?**_

* * *

**Prologue: Congratulations! It's a girl!**

* * *

Phil Coulson's POV:

I finally convinced Fury to let me have a freaking day off! The damn man doesn't understand that we are not robots! I need some rest, food, and my bed! I mean I just started to work for him two months ago, straight out of school. He needs to lay off. I sat down on my old green and broken couch mentally exhausted from all of the stupid paperwork he has me doing. I trained to be an agent not a secretary.

I got up the same time my microwave dings. Finally I never thought my popcorn would get done popping. I grabbed the bag and a Bud Weiser and put in a movie. The credits started rolling and I took care of my trash. I went ahead and took the bag out to the big can. I went back in the house and locked the door. Then the doorbell rang. Who in the world is ringing my doorbell at one in the morning? I unlocked the door and opened it to see a baby in a car seat crying away. There was a note on the diaper bag beside the baby. I picked up the baby and the diaper bag and brought both inside after a quick scan of the area. I didn't see anyone. I put the baby between two pillows on my bed while I picked up the note. I unfolded it and it said:

_Dear Agent Coulson,_

_ We are sorry for this inconvenience but we need you to look over our baby. She is six months old. All of her formula is in the diaper bag as well as diapers and wipes. Her name is Mara Ariel and we were hoping you would give her your last name. She is in dire need of protection. We don't doubt that you are skeptical because we know who you are but are unaware of who we are. It no longer matters who we are for by the time you finish this note we will have perished. We are incredibly sorry for leaving Mara in your care without your consent. We just plead that you take care of her and raise her as your own. Now, Agent Coulson, our/well now your little girl will grow into some amazing powers. Please do not be frightened. If raised in your care she will grow to use her powers to help the greater good and be an invaluable asset to SHIELD. Be sure to tell Fury that if he wants to avoid being replaced by the pompous people on the council, that he needs to keep Mara around. Now Agent Coulson, please give Mara all of the love and affection that your heart holds. She is very special. _

_ Regrettably, _

_ The parents of Mara Ariel Coulson.  
_

Well, this is not something I wanted to happen on my first day off in who knows how long. However, if Fury doesn't go anal about it, I have just become a father to this adorable baby curled up on my bed. I need to call him. I left Mara on the bed and tucked more pillows around her for safety measures before I went to the living room to make the call. I rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello, Agent Coulson. Have you reconsidered my offer to keep you company?" Was the first this that Agent Maria Hill said.

"No Maria. I would never reconsider or consider it. You know I see you like a sister." I told her.

"Whatever, I just like teasing you. Too bad I couldn't see you turn pink though. So, what do you need on your day off Phil?" She asked me after chuckling. The crazy woman has been doing this to me from day one. She can be as bad as Tony Stark. Maria Hill teases me just to watch my face turn red. She says she is training me and helping me create a poker face.

"Actually I need you to patch me through to Fury." I told her.

"I hope you're not going to try and ask him for another day off Coulson. Not unless you no longer want to be an agent." She said mockingly.

"It's none of your business Agent Hill. Just patch me through to Director Fury would you?" I said tired of her yapping. I enjoy it sometimes on a normal day but not at one in the morning with a baby asleep a room away.

"Fine diva," she said before putting the on hold music. I waited for two minutes before he bothered to pick up the phone.

"Coulson, why are you calling? You could have just come in to work if I knew you would be calling me at this indecent hour." He said.

"I apologize Director, but we have a situation." I told him.

"I will be there within the hour. You are at your home, correct?" he asked, like he didn't know. Who knew he could be polite?

"Yes sir." I said and then I heard the dial tone. I guess I better put on some clothes, other than my boxers. I went to my room and put on a sweat shirt and some sweat pants. I looked over at Mara and she was slowly waking up. She started crying. So I picked her up and started to rock her. She calmed down quickly and I walked her into the living room to wait on Fury. I sat on the couch and just held her to me. She started to softly coo and blow bubbles so I decided to talk to little Mara. I know that she can't understand but I talked to her. I complained about Maria and Fury and how great it is to be an agent.

"It's also great to have you here little one. You are adorable, yes you are! Yes you are!" I told her in a baby voice.

"What are you doing Agent Coulson?" Fury said in a loud voice in the doorway to the living room. His voice made me jump and scared Mara as well, because she started wailing. Fury covered his ears. "Shut her up Agent Coulson." I glared at him before cooing to Mara. She finally settled back into my arms and fell asleep. "So, I see what the problem is." He said while watching her with his intimidating eyes.

"Sir, it's not so much a problem but an unforeseen blessing. Here read this." I told him and handed him the note. He was in deep thought for several minutes before finally deciding.

"Alright, Coulson, you are to be her guardian. She will be one of your duties for SHIELD. But not your only responsibility, do you understand me?" I nodded. "Good, now get some sleep. I am giving you tomorrow off as well. You will need to go shopping for necessities for Ms. Coulson here. I will see you at five a.m. the day after tomorrow. Be sure to bring her with you." Then he left. Thank goodness!

"It's time for bed little one." I whispered to her before checking the locks and heading to bed. I feel like I'm going to be in for a ride. Let's hope that I am a good father.

* * *

(**AN: Hello new readers, and perhaps familiar ones. For those of you who do not know who I am, my name is Heather or LHNT. My bio pretty much covers who I am. I really hope you all enjoy and stick with this story. I was so worried about writing an Avengers fic. I was afraid about not living up to expectation. I have recently fallen in love with the Avengers. You can thank my friend for that. Anyway I am also working on four other stories and many new novels. As many of you are unaware, I have completed one and it is in the editing process. I hope to publish it before I go back to school. Anywho I am going to shut up about me. So I hope to see reviews, followers, and favorites! I can't wait to hear from you guys! I don't own the Avengers!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ○  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :D**


End file.
